Life with friends
by Wisdomiscool
Summary: The 7 go to Goode Highschool which turns into Goode Boarding School they all move in dorms with sluts,jocks, Thaila, The Stolls what can possibly go wrong! Rated t now may change !
1. Chapter 1

(In the MOrning Chapter one Annabeth's POV) Author's note : hi this is my first story I'll make this funny and romantic there all in high school living together.

I woke to see Piper looking over me in a bra and pj shorts. Her long braided hair was all over my face. I groaned and chucked a pillow at caught it. Damn it "Piper it's 3 am give back my pillow." I mumbled into my blanket. "Annie get up me Thalia,and Hazel want pancakes." she whined. "Fine I'm getting up." I said walking down stairs. To the kitchen. walked over to the mix and saw Thalia asleep on the counter drooling. The mix was on her stomach. I grabbed it and started making them . Here's pancakes for the hunter, Hazel, and Beauty Queen. I said walking upstairs to our room. "Thanks Annie."

They said I yawned walking up the stairs flipping them off. I went to the shower putting on a white "I'm a writer" in a black heart with nerd glasses on the bottom some jeans my grey converse. I slipped on my owl earrings and my trident bracelet Percy gave me. I went to the boys room to see the boys. Percy was on the top bunk with his butt in the air and his face hanging off the bed, Jason was half on the bed, Frank was a bulldog underneath the bed, Leo was the weirdest I guess he was in a stripperish mood I guess. Leo had his arms and legs wrapped around the pole connecting the bunk beds upside down. I Smirked classic Seaweed brain. I went to the the cabinet full of crap we didn't need but wanted. I got a few things from it . I went downstairs to Thaila and made her record what I was about to do. I went I the boys room and suddenly did this. I pressed a bullhorn and screamed into a mega phone " Get your lazy asses up NOW!" I shrieked

Thaila opened up the blinds at the same time and this is what happened. Percy fell flat on his face,Jason fell on his side on the floor, Frank hit his head underneath the bed. Leo's was the funniest he crashed into a lamp underneath him screaming " Holy shit! Mother fucking burritos! I hate Dora !" Bursting into Flames dancing-running around the room with his clothes off. Thalia bursted out laughing her usually pale face turned tomato red. "Oh my god! Annie that was awesome!" She said " I got it on camera too!"

(linebreak of awesomenesss㈶1)

author's note: hey I hoped you liked it I will accept any comments at all please review it will get into drama and love soon. I know some of the characters are OOC but they come normal eventually byee peace out - wisdomiiscool n


	2. Chapter 3

(In the MOrning Chapter one Annabeth's POV) Author's note : hi this is my first story I'll make this funny and romantic there all in high school living together.

I woke to see Piper looking over me in a bra and pj shorts. Her long braided hair was all over my face. I groaned and chucked a pillow at caught it. Damn it "Piper it's 3 am give back my pillow." I mumbled into my blanket. "Annie get up me Thalia,and Hazel want pancakes." she whined. "Fine I'm getting up." I said walking down stairs. To the kitchen. walked over to the mix and saw Thalia asleep on the counter drooling. The mix was on her stomach. I grabbed it and started making them . Here's pancakes for the hunter, Hazel, and Beauty Queen. I said walking upstairs to our room. "Thanks Annie."

They said I yawned walking up the stairs flipping them off. I went to the shower putting on a white "I'm a writer" in a black heart with nerd glasses on the bottom some jeans my grey converse. I slipped on my owl earrings and my trident bracelet Percy gave me. I went to the boys room to see the boys. Percy was on the top bunk with his butt in the air and his face hanging off the bed, Jason was half on the bed, Frank was a bulldog underneath the bed, Leo was the weirdest I guess he was in a stripperish mood I guess. Leo had his arms and legs wrapped around the pole connecting the bunk beds upside down. I Smirked classic Seaweed brain. I went to the the cabinet full of crap we didn't need but wanted. I got a few things from it . I went downstairs to Thaila and made her record what I was about to do. I went I the boys room and suddenly did this. I pressed a bullhorn and screamed into a mega phone " Get your lazy asses up NOW!" I shrieked

Thaila opened up the blinds at the same time and this is what happened. Percy fell flat on his face,Jason fell on his side on the floor, Frank hit his head underneath the bed. Leo's was the funniest he crashed into a lamp underneath him screaming " Holy shit! Mother fucking burritos! I hate Dora !" Bursting into Flames dancing-running around the room with his clothes off. Thalia bursted out laughing her usually pale face turned tomato red. "Oh my god! Annie that was awesome!" She said " I got it on camera too!"

(linebreak of awesomenesss㈶1)

author's note: hey I hoped you liked it I will accept any comments at all please review it will get into drama and love soon. I know some of the characters are OOC but they come normal eventually byee peace out - wisdomiscool

Chapter Two the phone and party

We walked around Goode's garden for students to hangout in before homeroom. When the school slut Drew Tanaka came over to Percy. She was wearing a hot pink crop top and a lace almost see through short mini skirt. "Hi Percy want to come to my party tonight with Jason." She purred. It made me want to throw up. Percy said " Only if my friends can come.". Drew looked at us for about a minute then looked at Percy longingly."Fine." She snapped and walked away swinging her hips. "Hey grandma need a hip replacement!" Leo yelled. Drew scowled and glared at Leo and walked away. We bursted out laughing for about 5 rushed to class talking about the party and who we would call.

Percy's POV:

I paid no attention to Ms. Ellen playing geometry dash on my phone under my desk. I looked across from me,Leo was actually underneath the desk playing on his phone Crisscross applesauce ( AN: I know it's babyish but everyone knows what that is ) Ms. Ellen silently walked across the room and went over to Leo. She grabbed his phone. Leo freaked out grappling his phone as she pulled it away screaming " My baby no you will not take it away you bitching whore! He screamed as she dragged him across the room to her desk. She pried his fingers away from his phone. After ten minutes of Leo sitting up and making a noise of a dying moose/whale at MS. Ellen's desk. I got up and dragged him to his desk. He looked like a elfish small crying Mexican teenage/toddler. He had bloodshot eyes a running nose with tears streaming down his face. He kept on screaming "my phone...my phone I miss you so much." Patting his back pocket where his phone used to be. At the end of class I patt Leo on the back not telling him I recorded everything he did saying "it's okay man it okay." As we walked to math. I called a few friends (**guess who they are and I'll give you a shoutout!)**from camp to make sure the party would be fun(well for the demigods anyway) hehehe.(linebreak of sneakies㈷6㈴6㈷8㈴1 ️㈸3㈳7) the girls went to Piper's house to prepare for the party. So me and the guys ate pizza chugged soda and played Destiny on my Xbox til 6. I stretched and said to the guys "come on we got to get ready for the party." I said. Jason cussed in Greek "είπαν Ιουλίου δημοκρατία !" ( i truly don't know what I wrote so I'm sorry if I offended people ㈸0)"Dude!" I said walking to my room grabbing some clothes. Wedrove up in a Spyer,Lamborghi,Mustang,and a Porsche To Pipers mansion. The girls came out.

3rd person POV

Annabeth had on a dark green waterfall dress light makeup and her hair in bun letting her curls fall out . Piper had on a navy blue halter dress. Hazel had on a gold sheath dress all of them wore black stillletoes all of them looked breathtaking. They drove to camp to pick up there friends and drove to the party. Annabeth's Pov:

When we drove to the house the party was in full swing. Lights and music were blaring people were having a we park Drew was at the door already looking for Percy (pathetic and desperate) " hi babe! she squealed. want to dance !" Pulling Percy on the dance floor. I tried calling out but he was gone. The girls and everybody else were gone so I went to the kitchen. It was only me . I went to the fridge and starting sing-mumbling to myself I closed the door and a boy was behind it. I freaked and broke a chair leg to beat the boy down. It was Luke Castellan. Luke backed away slowly. I blushed and put the chair leg down and hugged him. "hey luke how've you been ? I asked. Luke and I used to be friends but he drifted to football jocks a long time ago but were still friends."fine how's my little Annie doing ?"he asked "awesome!" I said. I noticed Luke was more handsome than when I last talked to him. I have Percy so who cares. I thought. We spent the whole night catching up. Percy danced the night away so I didn't see him the whole night. I Woke up around 2 am in the morning I was surrounded by pasted out probably drunk teenagers. i looked for Piper and found her on the chandalier (don't ask) I finally pulled her down and looked for and found everybody except Percy . "We searched everywhere except the top floor." Piper said I opened the 3rd bedroom door and saw Percy naked under the cover with Drew... I covered my open mouth and I ran out the door. Everybody had saw what happened. I ran out the door in horror,shock,anger,and sadness.I heard" Annabeth wait!".I ran to Piper's mansion . I ran to my bedroom and slammed the door. I screamed for hours throwing down each picture of Percy and I cracking each frame my bed and floor. They were was covered in glass. I cried and cried and cried. I thought he really loved me. Piper slowly opened the door and sat down in my bed she opened her arms not saying a word. I hugged Piper for hours just crying and telling her my feelings about Percy. I finally fell asleep in exhaustion of crying,screaming,running,and hugging.

**(authors note :hey I know it was funny,romantic,and dramatic for sure. But please! Comment ,Review PM me for all I care just talk to me ! I luv comments reviews and pming people warning awesomeness is in the next update. I am a total percabeth fan I just wanted to try something new !1532 ****words dang that's a lot that just shows how much I care for fanfiction please guess the 2 people that were in the party from camp and I will give you a shoutout and a thank you for participating its a pretty easy q**

Chapter Three Mistakes and choices and jealous

Percy POV:

I woke up underneath the covers with Drew. I groaned I had a little to much alcohol last night. I got dressed and walked out the door. I drove to Piper's mansion and walked to the front door. Piper was at the door. "Hey Pipes." I said. She had a muderous look in her eyes " What is wrong with you!" She yelled at me. I backed away. She started yelling things in Greek "Ενρίκο Σίδνεϊ Δελφοί Ελένη!". " I really thought you loved her." She whispered. She turned around and slammed the door. I was so confused right now. I drove to my apartment and called Annabeth. She wouldn't answer after 100 times of calling her, I fell asleep.

Annabeth's POV

I was on my third carton of ice-cream when my phone rang. I picked it up ,it was Percy. I rolled my eyes,screw him. It kept on ringing for 30 minutes straight. I swear to God I'm going to chuck my phone out the window. It was silent for 5 minutes. Thank god... It rang again thats it I'm going to chuck it out the window I checked it. It was Luke, "Hey Annie want to hang out." He said." Sure, Luke what do you want to do?" I said. "Anything.""Cool we plan as we go k?" I said "Sure anything for my little Annie met you in 10." he said I hung up I walked to the mirror I had bags and my hair was a rats nest. I went to the bathroom to get ready. I let my hair down I wore a light blue t-shirt jean capris and Nike sneakers. Luke pulled up in his car. I walked to the front door to the driveway. "Hi blondie." Luke said as I got in. Rolled my eyes and sat down. We drove to Starbucks,"hi I'm Wendy what's your order." She said. " Two Peppermint Cappuccinos I ordered. I sat down with Luke we talked for about an 1 hour catching up. When went to the movies and had a awesome time. I almost forgot about Percy... Almost. I saw a flash of black hair. Luke and I had just come back from the movies when I saw him. He immediately saw me.. "Shit"I muttered looking down. Percy walked over to me. "Annabeth! Please come back to me I need you!" He said looking at me with his seal-green baby seal eyes grabbing my arm. "You should of thought about that before you slept with Drew!" I yelled shaking him off. Percy tried to follow but Luke blocked him."If she doesn't want to see you leave." He said "no! Annabeth please." He whispered. Percy tried to move Luke out of the way again. Luke punched Percy in the face. He punched luke right I the throat. I screamed pulling Luke away from Percy. My eyes filled with tears as I drove Luke to his house. He smiled at me and coughed up blood. He had a purplish,blackish,red mark on his throat. I dropped him on his bed and wrote him a note and walked to my house. I sat on my bed and wondered how all this drama happen. I was texting thaila when Percy called again but this time he left a voicemail. I listened to it it said "Annabeth I know your mad at me but please listen I love you and what happened with Drew was nothing and I was drunk! I feel miserable without you just think about talking to me... Bye." I was so angry at Percy I feeling like killing him. I chucked my phone at the wall and I sat there my head in my hands crying.

**Whats up Fanfiction! I will give Abookwormandproud a shoutout its 2182 words. I love you people and peace I'm WisdomisCool bye!**


	3. Chapter 2

(In the MOrning Chapter one Annabeth's POV) Author's note : hi this is my first story I'll make this funny and romantic there all in high school living together.

I woke to see Piper looking over me in a bra and pj shorts. Her long braided hair was all over my face. I groaned and chucked a pillow at caught it. Damn it "Piper it's 3 am give back my pillow." I mumbled into my blanket. "Annie get up me Thalia,and Hazel want pancakes." she whined. "Fine I'm getting up." I said walking down stairs. To the kitchen. walked over to the mix and saw Thalia asleep on the counter drooling. The mix was on her stomach. I grabbed it and started making them . Here's pancakes for the hunter, Hazel, and Beauty Queen. I said walking upstairs to our room. "Thanks Annie."

They said I yawned walking up the stairs flipping them off. I went to the shower putting on a white "I'm a writer" in a black heart with nerd glasses on the bottom some jeans my grey converse. I slipped on my owl earrings and my trident bracelet Percy gave me. I went to the boys room to see the boys. Percy was on the top bunk with his butt in the air and his face hanging off the bed, Jason was half on the bed, Frank was a bulldog underneath the bed, Leo was the weirdest I guess he was in a stripperish mood I guess. Leo had his arms and legs wrapped around the pole connecting the bunk beds upside down. I Smirked classic Seaweed brain. I went to the the cabinet full of crap we didn't need but wanted. I got a few things from it . I went downstairs to Thaila and made her record what I was about to do. I went I the boys room and suddenly did this. I pressed a bullhorn and screamed into a mega phone " Get your lazy asses up NOW!" I shrieked

Thaila opened up the blinds at the same time and this is what happened. Percy fell flat on his face,Jason fell on his side on the floor, Frank hit his head underneath the bed. Leo's was the funniest he crashed into a lamp underneath him screaming " Holy shit! Mother fucking burritos! I hate Dora !" Bursting into Flames dancing-running around the room with his clothes off. Thalia bursted out laughing her usually pale face turned tomato red. "Oh my god! Annie that was awesome!" She said " I got it on camera too!"

(linebreak of awesomenesss㈶1)

author's note: hey I hoped you liked it I will accept any comments at all please review it will get into drama and love soon. I know some of the characters are OOC but they come normal eventually byee peace out - wisdomiscool

Chapter Two the phone and party

We walked around Goode's garden for students to hangout in before homeroom. When the school slut Drew Tanaka came over to Percy. She was wearing a hot pink crop top and a lace almost see through short mini skirt. "Hi Percy want to come to my party tonight with Jason." She purred. It made me want to throw up. Percy said " Only if my friends can come.". Drew looked at us for about a minute then looked at Percy longingly."Fine." She snapped and walked away swinging her hips. "Hey grandma need a hip replacement!" Leo yelled. Drew scowled and glared at Leo and walked away. We bursted out laughing for about 5 rushed to class talking about the party and who we would call.

Percy's POV:

I paid no attention to Ms. Ellen playing geometry dash on my phone under my desk. I looked across from me,Leo was actually underneath the desk playing on his phone Crisscross applesauce ( AN: I know it's babyish but everyone knows what that is ) Ms. Ellen silently walked across the room and went over to Leo. She grabbed his phone. Leo freaked out grappling his phone as she pulled it away screaming " My baby no you will not take it away you bitching whore! He screamed as she dragged him across the room to her desk. She pried his fingers away from his phone. After ten minutes of Leo sitting up and making a noise of a dying moose/whale at MS. Ellen's desk. I got up and dragged him to his desk. He looked like a elfish small crying Mexican teenage/toddler. He had bloodshot eyes a running nose with tears streaming down his face. He kept on screaming "my phone...my phone I miss you so much." Patting his back pocket where his phone used to be. At the end of class I patt Leo on the back not telling him I recorded everything he did saying "it's okay man it okay." As we walked to math. I called a few friends (**guess who they are and I'll give you a shoutout!)**from camp to make sure the party would be fun(well for the demigods anyway) hehehe.(linebreak of sneakies㈷6㈴6㈷8㈴1 ️㈸3㈳7) the girls went to Piper's house to prepare for the party. So me and the guys ate pizza chugged soda and played Destiny on my Xbox til 6. I stretched and said to the guys "come on we got to get ready for the party." I said. Jason cussed in Greek "είπαν Ιουλίου δημοκρατία !" ( i truly don't know what I wrote so I'm sorry if I offended people ㈸0)"Dude!" I said walking to my room grabbing some clothes. Wedrove up in a Spyer,Lamborghi,Mustang,and a Porsche To Pipers mansion. The girls came out.

3rd person POV

Annabeth had on a dark green waterfall dress light makeup and her hair in bun letting her curls fall out . Piper had on a navy blue halter dress. Hazel had on a gold sheath dress all of them wore black stillletoes all of them looked breathtaking. They drove to camp to pick up there friends and drove to the party. Annabeth's Pov:

When we drove to the house the party was in full swing. Lights and music were blaring people were having a we park Drew was at the door already looking for Percy (pathetic and desperate) " hi babe! she squealed. want to dance !" Pulling Percy on the dance floor. I tried calling out but he was gone. The girls and everybody else were gone so I went to the kitchen. It was only me . I went to the fridge and starting sing-mumbling to myself I closed the door and a boy was behind it. I freaked and broke a chair leg to beat the boy down. It was Luke Castellan. Luke backed away slowly. I blushed and put the chair leg down and hugged him. "hey luke how've you been ? I asked. Luke and I used to be friends but he drifted to football jocks a long time ago but were still friends."fine how's my little Annie doing ?"he asked "awesome!" I said. I noticed Luke was more handsome than when I last talked to him. I have Percy so who cares. I thought. We spent the whole night catching up. Percy danced the night away so I didn't see him the whole night. I Woke up around 2 am in the morning I was surrounded by pasted out probably drunk teenagers. i looked for Piper and found her on the chandalier (don't ask) I finally pulled her down and looked for and found everybody except Percy . "We searched everywhere except the top floor." Piper said I opened the 3rd bedroom door and saw Percy naked under the cover with Drew... I covered my open mouth and I ran out the door. Everybody had saw what happened. I ran out the door in horror,shock,anger,and sadness.I heard" Annabeth wait!".I ran to Piper's mansion . I ran to my bedroom and slammed the door. I screamed for hours throwing down each picture of Percy and I cracking each frame my bed and floor. They were was covered in glass. I cried and cried and cried. I thought he really loved me. Piper slowly opened the door and sat down in my bed she opened her arms not saying a word. I hugged Piper for hours just crying and telling her my feelings about Percy. I finally fell asleep in exhaustion of crying,screaming,running,and hugging.

**(authors note :hey I know it was funny,romantic,and dramatic for sure. But please! Comment ,Review PM me for all I care just talk to me ! I luv comments reviews and pming people warning awesomeness is in the next update. I am a total percabeth fan I just wanted to try something new !1532 ****words dang that's a lot that just shows how much I care for fanfiction please guess the 2 people that were in the party from camp and I will give you a shoutout and a thank you for participating its a pretty easy q**

Chapter Three Mistakes and choices and jealous

Percy POV:

I woke up underneath the covers with Drew. I groaned I had a little to much alcohol last night. I got dressed and walked out the door. I drove to Piper's mansion and walked to the front door. Piper was at the door. "Hey Pipes." I said. She had a muderous look in her eyes " What is wrong with you!" She yelled at me. I backed away. She started yelling things in Greek "Ενρίκο Σίδνεϊ Δελφοί Ελένη!". " I really thought you loved her." She whispered. She turned around and slammed the door. I was so confused right now. I drove to my apartment and called Annabeth. She wouldn't answer after 100 times of calling her, I fell asleep.

Annabeth's POV

I was on my third carton of ice-cream when my phone rang. I picked it up ,it was Percy. I rolled my eyes,screw him. It kept on ringing for 30 minutes straight. I swear to God I'm going to chuck my phone out the window. It was silent for 5 minutes. Thank god... It rang again thats it I'm going to chuck it out the window I checked it. It was Luke, "Hey Annie want to hang out." He said." Sure, Luke what do you want to do?" I said. "Anything.""Cool we plan as we go k?" I said "Sure anything for my little Annie met you in 10." he said I hung up I walked to the mirror I had bags and my hair was a rats nest. I went to the bathroom to get ready. I let my hair down I wore a light blue t-shirt jean capris and Nike sneakers. Luke pulled up in his car. I walked to the front door to the driveway. "Hi blondie." Luke said as I got in. Rolled my eyes and sat down. We drove to Starbucks,"hi I'm Wendy what's your order." She said. " Two Peppermint Cappuccinos I ordered. I sat down with Luke we talked for about an 1 hour catching up. When went to the movies and had a awesome time. I almost forgot about Percy... Almost. I saw a flash of black hair. Luke and I had just come back from the movies when I saw him. He immediately saw me.. "Shit"I muttered looking down. Percy walked over to me. "Annabeth! Please come back to me I need you!" He said looking at me with his seal-green baby seal eyes grabbing my arm. "You should of thought about that before you slept with Drew!" I yelled shaking him off. Percy tried to follow but Luke blocked him."If she doesn't want to see you leave." He said "no! Annabeth please." He whispered. Percy tried to move Luke out of the way again. Luke punched Percy in the face. He punched luke right I the throat. I screamed pulling Luke away from Percy. My eyes filled with tears as I drove Luke to his house. He smiled at me and coughed up blood. He had a purplish,blackish,red mark on his throat. I dropped him on his bed and wrote him a note and walked to my house. I sat on my bed and wondered how all this drama happen. I was texting thaila when Percy called again but this time he left a voicemail. I listened to it it said "Annabeth I know your mad at me but please listen I love you and what happened with Drew was nothing and I was drunk! I feel miserable without you just think about talking to me... Bye." I was so angry at Percy I feeling like killing him. I chucked my phone at the wall and I sat there my head in my hands crying.

**Whats up Fanfiction! I will give Abookwormandproud a shoutout its 2182 words. I love you people and peace I'm WisdomisCool bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

(In the MOrning Chapter one Annabeth's POV) Author's note : hi this is my first story I'll make this funny and romantic there all in high school living together.

I woke to see Piper looking over me in a bra and pj shorts. Her long braided hair was all over my face. I groaned and chucked a pillow at caught it. Damn it "Piper it's 3 am give back my pillow." I mumbled into my blanket. "Annie get up me Thalia,and Hazel want pancakes." she whined. "Fine I'm getting up." I said walking down stairs. To the kitchen. walked over to the mix and saw Thalia asleep on the counter drooling. The mix was on her stomach. I grabbed it and started making them . Here's pancakes for the hunter, Hazel, and Beauty Queen. I said walking upstairs to our room. "Thanks Annie."

They said I yawned walking up the stairs flipping them off. I went to the shower putting on a white "I'm a writer" in a black heart with nerd glasses on the bottom some jeans my grey converse. I slipped on my owl earrings and my trident bracelet Percy gave me. I went to the boys room to see the boys. Percy was on the top bunk with his butt in the air and his face hanging off the bed, Jason was half on the bed, Frank was a bulldog underneath the bed, Leo was the weirdest I guess he was in a stripperish mood I guess. Leo had his arms and legs wrapped around the pole connecting the bunk beds upside down. I Smirked classic Seaweed brain. I went to the the cabinet full of crap we didn't need but wanted. I got a few things from it . I went downstairs to Thaila and made her record what I was about to do. I went I the boys room and suddenly did this. I pressed a bullhorn and screamed into a mega phone " Get your lazy asses up NOW!" I shrieked

**A** opened up the blinds at the same time and this is what happened. Percy fell flat on his face,Jason fell on his side on the floor, Frank hit his head underneath the bed. Leo's was the funniest he crashed into a lamp underneath him screaming " Holy shit! Mother fucking burritos! I hate Dora !" Bursting into Flames dancing-running around the room with his clothes off. Thalia bursted out laughing her usually pale face turned tomato red. "Oh my god! Annie that was awesome!" She said " I got it on camera too!"

(linebreak of awesomenesss㈶1)

author's note: hey I hoped you liked it I will accept any comments at all please review it will get into drama and love soon. I know some of the characters are OOC but they come normal eventually byee peace out - wisdomiscool

Chapter Two the phone and party

We walked around Goode's garden for students to hangout in before homeroom. When the school slut Drew Tanaka came over to Percy. She was wearing a hot pink crop top and a lace almost see through short mini skirt. "Hi Percy want to come to my party tonight with Jason." She purred. It made me want to throw up. Percy said " Only if my friends can come.". Drew looked at us for about a minute then looked at Percy longingly."Fine." She snapped and walked away swinging her hips. "Hey grandma need a hip replacement!" Leo yelled. Drew scowled and glared at Leo and walked away. We bursted out laughing for about 5 rushed to class talking about the party and who we would call.

Percy's POV:

I paid no attention to Ms. Ellen playing geometry dash on my phone under my desk. I looked across from me,Leo was actually underneath the desk playing on his phone Crisscross applesauce ( AN: I know it's babyish but everyone knows what that is ) Ms. Ellen silently walked across the room and went over to Leo. She grabbed his phone. Leo freaked out grappling his phone as she pulled it away screaming " My baby no you will not take it away you bitching whore! He screamed as she dragged him across the room to her desk. She pried his fingers away from his phone. After ten minutes of Leo sitting up and making a noise of a dying moose/whale at MS. Ellen's desk. I got up and dragged him to his desk. He looked like a elfish small crying Mexican teenage/toddler. He had bloodshot eyes a running nose with tears streaming down his face. He kept on screaming "my phone...my phone I miss you so much." Patting his back pocket where his phone used to be. At the end of class I patt Leo on the back not telling him I recorded everything he did saying "it's okay man it okay." As we walked to math. I called a few friends (**guess who they are and I'll give you a shoutout!)**from camp to make sure the party would be fun(well for the demigods anyway) hehehe.(linebreak of sneakies㈷6㈴6㈷8㈴1 ️㈸3㈳7) the girls went to Piper's house to prepare for the party. So me and the guys ate pizza chugged soda and played Destiny on my Xbox til 6. I stretched and said to the guys "come on we got to get ready for the party." I said. Jason cussed in Greek "είπαν Ιουλίου δημοκρατία !" ( i truly don't know what I wrote so I'm sorry if I offended people ㈸0)"Dude!" I said walking to my room grabbing some clothes. Wedrove up in a Spyer,Lamborghi,Mustang,and a Porsche To Pipers mansion. The girls came out.

3rd person POV

Annabeth had on a dark green waterfall dress light makeup and her hair in bun letting her curls fall out . Piper had on a navy blue halter dress. Hazel had on a gold sheath dress all of them wore black stillletoes all of them looked breathtaking. They drove to camp to pick up there friends and drove to the party. Annabeth's Pov:

When we drove to the house the party was in full swing. Lights and music were blaring people were having a we park Drew was at the door already looking for Percy (pathetic and desperate) " hi babe! she squealed. want to dance !" Pulling Percy on the dance floor. I tried calling out but he was gone. The girls and everybody else were gone so I went to the kitchen. It was only me . I went to the fridge and starting sing-mumbling to myself I closed the door and a boy was behind it. I freaked and broke a chair leg to beat the boy down. It was Luke Castellan. Luke backed away slowly. I blushed and put the chair leg down and hugged him. "hey luke how've you been ? I asked. Luke and I used to be friends but he drifted to football jocks a long time ago but were still friends."fine how's my little Annie doing ?"he asked "awesome!" I said. I noticed Luke was more handsome than when I last talked to him. I have Percy so who cares. I thought. We spent the whole night catching up. Percy danced the night away so I didn't see him the whole night. I Woke up around 2 am in the morning I was surrounded by pasted out probably drunk teenagers. i looked for Piper and found her on the chandalier (don't ask) I finally pulled her down and looked for and found everybody except Percy . "We searched everywhere except the top floor." Piper said I opened the 3rd bedroom door and saw Percy naked under the cover with Drew... I covered my open mouth and I ran out the door. Everybody had saw what happened. I ran out the door in horror,shock,anger,and sadness.I heard" Annabeth wait!".I ran to Piper's mansion . I ran to my bedroom and slammed the door. I screamed for hours throwing down each picture of Percy and I cracking each frame my bed and floor. They were was covered in glass. I cried and cried and cried. I thought he really loved me. Piper slowly opened the door and sat down in my bed she opened her arms not saying a word. I hugged Piper for hours just crying and telling her my feelings about Percy. I finally fell asleep in exhaustion of crying,screaming,running,and hugging.

**(authors note :hey I know it was funny,romantic,and dramatic for sure. But please! Comment ,Review PM me for all I care just talk to me ! I luv comments reviews and pming people warning awesomeness is in the next update. I am a total percabeth fan I just wanted to try something new !1532 ****words dang that's a lot that just shows how much I care for fanfiction please guess the 2 people that were in the party from camp and I will give you a shoutout and a thank you for participating its a pretty easy q**

Chapter Three Mistakes and choices and jealous

Percy POV:

I woke up underneath the covers with Drew. I groaned I had a little to much alcohol last night. I got dressed and walked out the door. I drove to Piper's mansion and walked to the front door. Piper was at the door. "Hey Pipes." I said. She had a muderous look in her eyes " What is wrong with you!" She yelled at me. I backed away. She started yelling things in Greek "Ενρίκο Σίδνεϊ Δελφοί Ελένη!". " I really thought you loved her." She whispered. She turned around and slammed the door. I was so confused right now. I drove to my apartment and called Annabeth. She wouldn't answer after 100 times of calling her, I fell asleep.

Annabeth's POV

I was on my third carton of ice-cream when my phone rang. I picked it up ,it was Percy. I rolled my eyes,screw him. It kept on ringing for 30 minutes straight. I swear to God I'm going to chuck my phone out the window. It was silent for 5 minutes. Thank god... It rang again thats it I'm going to chuck it out the window I checked it. It was Luke, "Hey Annie want to hang out." He said." Sure, Luke what do you want to do?" I said. "Anything.""Cool we plan as we go k?" I said "Sure anything for my little Annie met you in 10." he said I hung up I walked to the mirror I had bags and my hair was a rats nest. I went to the bathroom to get ready. I let my hair down I wore a light blue t-shirt jean capris and Nike sneakers. Luke pulled up in his car. I walked to the front door to the driveway. "Hi blondie." Luke said as I got in. Rolled my eyes and sat down. We drove to Starbucks,"hi I'm Wendy what's your order." She said. " Two Peppermint Cappuccinos I ordered. I sat down with Luke we talked for about an 1 hour catching up. When went to the movies and had a awesome time. I almost forgot about Percy... Almost. I saw a flash of black hair. Luke and I had just come back from the movies when I saw him. He immediately saw me.. "Shit"I muttered looking down. Percy walked over to me. "Annabeth! Please come back to me I need you!" He said looking at me with his seal-green baby seal eyes grabbing my arm. "You should of thought about that before you slept with Drew!" I yelled shaking him off. Percy tried to follow but Luke blocked him."If she doesn't want to see you leave." He said "no! Annabeth please." He whispered. Percy tried to move Luke out of the way again. Luke punched Percy in the face. He punched luke right I the throat. I screamed pulling Luke away from Percy. My eyes filled with tears as I drove Luke to his house. He smiled at me and coughed up blood. He had a purplish,blackish,red mark on his throat. I dropped him on his bed and wrote him a note and walked to my house. I sat on my bed and wondered how all this drama happen. I was texting thaila when Percy called again but this time he left a voicemail. I listened to it it said "Annabeth I know your mad at me but please listen I love you and what happened with Drew was nothing and I was drunk! I feel miserable without you just think about talking to me... Bye." I was so angry at Percy I feeling like killing him. I chucked my phone at the wall and I sat there my head in my hands crying.

**Whats up Fanfiction! I will give Abookwormandproud a shoutout its 2182 words. I love you people and peace I'm WisdomisCool bye! Hey guys !**

**Chapter 4**

**Percy's POV**

I love Annabeth with all my heart. I felt so guilty when we first dated. It was when me and Luke were friends. We would get in so many fights though. Annabeth was the hottest girl and nerd at the school. Every single guy asked her out ,but she always said no. Then me and Luke got ina fight during the time. I would never back down in a fight but this fight was different. I caught Luke staring at her at lunch, I teased him for hours. After school he exploded "I HAVE A BETTER CHANCE TO DATE HER THAN ANYBODY!" He yelled. I rolled my eyes. There was more yelling then we made a..a...a bet. I won of we first started dating a whole month I didn't care what she said she was just a another blonde. I just got 900 dollars from Luke . After that I fell in love with Annabeth and now I screwed things up. Now I'm driving to Jason's house. To think of a plan to get her back. I hope Luke doesn't tell her about the bet but he probably will so I have to get her back.

**Annabeth's POV **

I was watching When in Rome because of Piper And Hazel. We laughed so hard in the movie I couldn't breath.**( AN: it's an awesome movie its hilarious! If you love romance comedies you'll definitely love it!)** Thalia was coming in a few minutes. I missed her so much I was glad she was coming. Thalia drove up with a bunch of groceries in the back. We unloaded them and put them on the kitchen table. Thaila dumped them out. There was a lot of junk food ,nerf guns ,camouflage clothes ,and movies. "Okay ladies this is plan "Get Annie over Heartbreak!" Now let it commence!" Thalia said. We got dressed in camouflage and black makeup underneath our eyes got nerd guns and played "Hide and seek nerf gun edition" I hid clinging to the ceiling. My hands and feet were pressed against the walls. Piper walked directly below me and stopped. I jumped and landed on Piper. She yelped and then saw me and started laughing,she was on my team now. We went downstairs to the basement. I started shooting everywhere and Hazel freaked out and tripped over the couch she was hiding behind. All we need to do now is find Thailia... We searched the whole house except for one place. It was the pantry don't tell me she's eating in the middle of the game. She wasn't there. I turned around it was Thalia behind us. we lost and Thalia won it turns out she was flowwing us the whole time. After that we watched more movies eating ice cream sundaes,oreos,chips,cake and a bunch of awesome junk food. We stayed up the whole night. I finally feel like I'm over everything. I thought as we pasted out in the movie room around 9am the next day. I woke up about an 1 hour later. Thailia was making breakfast in the kitchen. "Hey Annie ,Jason is having a party." "I'm not going." I said .Thalia had a sad look on her face and walked away. I got ready for the day in my sweats and took a long nap checking my phone every so often. It was Thalia she kept on trying to convincing me to go To Jason's party. She finally stopped and I went to the grocery store to buy some food for the house. When I came back it was 12:00 o clock. A fat lady was so slow at checkout. I went up the gym ever since the sleeping-with-Drew incident I've just quit working out. I worked out for about 4 hours getting back into shape. It was about 3 when I showered and texted Mia about our science project toget her. About 2 hours later I walked around the house bored. Then the angel/devil of my life came in the house. Thalia walked in slammed the door and yelled "IM HOME BE-OTCHES!". I rolled my eyes and walked down the stairs to met her. "Hey Annie wanna come to My bros party!" "NOOOOO!" I said very slowly. Thailia sighed and we layed on the couch talking about would you rather lick a hobos foot or be in a cage full of hungry tigers And argued which one would be better to do. Then "Your going to Jason's party!" Thalia yelped"thaila no I'm not." I said checking my phone. She jumped up i yelled tripping up on the couch running upstairs. She chased me,I ran to Pipers room ripping open her door to the bathroom. I was cornered shit Thailia came at me smiling evily at me locking the door."NOOOOOOO!" I yelled

**Chapter 5 **

**(after complete and udder torture from Thaila)**

"Done!" she yelled whipping away the blindfold. "Holy Shit!" I muttered I looked amazing... I had light makeup lip gloss,my normally frizzy pricess curls were silky smooth, I had on very light grey eyeshadow too. I had on a beige dress with polka dots. I got up and fell on my face. "owwww..." I groaned then looking at my feet. Thailia had put me in peep-toe black stilettos. She walked to Jason's house with Piper With me on her shoulder like a pounded on the door with her fist. Jason opened the door. I waved at him from Thailia's back. She dropped me and left with Piper and Jason. They left after what happened last time. Assholes. I went to the punch bowl. The Stolls haven't come yet so they haven't spiked the punch yet, so I'm good . I walked around for a bit and saw Percy I tried turning the other way but he already saw me. He went up to me and crashed his lips onto mine...

**AN: hahaha! clifffy im awesome and soooooo EVIL! 2 chapters woo that just shows how much I luv you guys shoutout to MasterOfChaos101 I got to go byeeee Wisdomiscool -peace :)**


End file.
